bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Spaceship Monkey
The Spaceship Monkey is a tower in [[Bloons Golden Defense|'Bloons Golden Defense']] and Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7. Technical This Military type tower costs $1750 on Medium and can be moved by tapping on the screen but at only 0.75x the speed of an unupgraded Heli Pilot. It attacks using 2 lasers, each popping 2 layers per hit, damaging 3 Bloons at a time, and having a 1.2 second cool down. Each laser can target Bloons individually and has the range of an unupgraded Dart Monkey’s. Appearance Essentially a monkey with a spacesuit in a metallic grey UFO, the launch pad looks like a circular light grey metal plate with a hollow yellow circle and letter B inside which flash white occasionally. The spaceship’s underside creates light blue ring particles which float down from the spaceship, eventually disappearing. Upgrades Path 1 Advanced Engines * Costs $500 on Medium * The spaceship moves at twice the speed * The spaceship becomes slightly darker Pursuit Ship * Costs $2500 on Medium * Gains two gatling guns which: ** Shoot darts ** Fire at the same targets ** Wait 0.3 seconds in between shots ** Have a 5 degree spread ** Pierce 15 Bloons each ** Pop 1 layer each * Gets the Heli Pilot’s Pursuit targeting option * Makes the spaceship even darker and gives 4 blue circles arranged around it like a ring Missile Burst * Costs $3000 on Medium * Every 3 seconds, shoots 3 missiles between intervals of 0.1 seconds which: ** Seek out the strongest Bloons over any distance ** Explode in the radius of regular Bomb Shooter explosions ** Destroy 3 layers ** Take 15 health from M.O.A.B. Class Bloons * The spaceship has a completely different model, gaining a cockpit and looking like a rhombus when viewed from the top, engines are also moved to the back * The spaceship becomes black and the beam will become a darker blue * The pilot’s skin will turn green, to represent an alien Alien Minions * Costs $8000 on Medium * Every 2 seconds, deploys a smaller spaceship until there are three * These smaller ships: ** Are permanent unless the tower is removed ** Behave like the Aircraft Carrier’s aces ** Have the same stats as the 2/0/0 spaceship, but with only one gatling gun ** Are 80% smaller versions of the 2/0/0 spaceship with black windows * Gains a ring of blue paint through the circles and a launch deck on its left side * Becomes longer, and now has 2 beams * The launch pad’s metal becomes black Alien Mothership * Costs $50000 on Medium * Can now deploy 5 minion ships * Minion ships now have 2 gatling guns * The main ship now has 3 gatling guns * Becomes larger in size, gets 2 spikes on the front and 3 spikes on the back * Gains an additional launch deck on its right side * The launch pad’s symbol becomes completely white Path 2 Rapid Shots * Costs $600 on Medium * Makes the spaceship shoot lasers with a 0.8 second cool down * The spaceship gains 4 quarter-circles around its center Quad Lasers * Costs $800 on Medium * Self-explanatory * Gets a hollow red 6-pointed star around it like a ring and becomes darker Lots of Lasers * Costs $9000 on Medium * Again, self-explanatory * The ship expands to make room for all those lasers and gains an additional ring Orbital Strike * Costs $9000 on Medium * Upon activating, you can tap anywhere on the screen to select the location of the laser * The laser: ** Has much radius as the size of a Tack Shooter ** Has infinite pierce ** Is stationary ** Pops 2 layers every tenth of a second a Bloon is in the laser and instantly destroys Ceramics ** Lasts 5 seconds * 120 second cooldown * The ship will have its windows blackened and its quarter circles will gain spikes * The ship’s circular shape will become an 8-pointed star shape and will become black * The launch pad’s symbol becomes red Lord of Lasers * Costs $120000 on Medium * Now has THIRTY lasers, each one fires twice as fast and has much longer range * Ability now causes the ship to fire down a giant laser which: ** Has the radius of a Tack Shooter’s range ** Pops SIX layers every tenth of a second and still instantly destroys Ceramics ** Does TRIPLE damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons and Blimps ** Lasts 15 seconds instead of 5 * The ship can still be controlled while the ability is active * 120 second cooldown * The ship gets another 8-pointed star under it and another ring to go with it * The beam becomes much larger * The launch pad’s metal becomes black Path 3 Concentrated Lasers * Costs $750 on Medium * Self explanatory * Gains a grey ring of paint on its edge Enhanced Radar * Costs $600 on Medium * Each laser gets the range of a 0/0/1 Dart Monkey * Can also hit Camo Bloons * Gains blue stripes on its grey ring and becomes darker Bloon Abduction * Costs $2100 on Medium * The beam projects a circle onto the ground in the radius of an unupgraded Tack Shooter, which marks the area in which Bloons are abducted * Abducted Bloons are held in the spaceship for 3 seconds, each 1/2 second popping 1 layer, then get ejected back onto the track * 30 Bloons can be abducted at a time * Cannot abduct M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, but can abduct Blimps * The ring and beam become a neon blue Research Lab * Costs $5000 on Medium * Abducted Bloons earn 4 times as much cash when popped * The window becomes blued out and the spaceship becomes twice as large * The ship gains an additional blue ring * The launch pad’s symbol becomes blue Black Hole * Costs $70000 on Medium * The ship no longer shoots lasers * Can abduct Bloons in the range of a 0/2/0 Tack Shooter * Can abduct an INFINITE amount of Bloons at a time, but can only abduct 3 M.O.A.B. Class Bloons at a time and can’t abduct B.A.D.s * Bloons are kept in the spaceship for 10 seconds, and are popped every fifth of a second * M.O.A.B. Class Bloons and Blimps take 30 times as much damage * The beam becomes completely black with black particles spiraling in towards it * The rings on the ship become purple and vortex-shaped, the windows also turn purple * The launch pad’s symbol turns purple and its metal becomes black 5/5/5 Ability Wormholes - The spaceship gains knowledge of wormholes, using them to instantly move across the map. Any Bloons that are abducted by Black Hole and survive are sent back to the track entrance and M.O.A.B. Class Bloons are sent back by the distance a Pink Bloon travels in 2-0.5 seconds depending on the base health of the Bloon. Does not work on M.O.A.B. Class Bloons with at least 30,000 base health. Appearance is an Alien Mothership with a black & white color scheme and 2 more spikes on the front. Trivia * First tower made by MoonBeam95. * It has a typo tower known as the Spade Ship Monkey. Category:Towers Category:Mobile Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers